Range, grate, stove, grill, cooker or cook tops covers that include one or more burners in the same axis are known in the art. It is common that a main burner may have a maximum thermal capacity of about 4,229 kilojoules (4,000 BTU) to about 10,600 kilojoules (10,000 BTU) an hour in its highest position. The minimum thermal capacity of a burner may be reduced to about 633 kilojoules (600 BTU) an hour without flame extinguishment. It is logical that the ring diameter of the flame, determines the heat output coefficient of the burner.
A higher output coefficient, may be solved by the multiplicity of burners, or by orbital burners, such as star or concentric ring burners, which have several heat outputs in the same burner.
Examples of the above exist in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,849 discloses a gas burner includes a base member to which a plurality of nozzles is disposed and a disk is mounted to the base member with a plurality of gas supplying tubes connected between the disk and the base member. A central head member and a plurality of chambers are respectively mounted to the disk and communicate with the gas supplying tubes respectively. Each of the chambers and the central head member has a plurality of openings defined therethrough.
Mexican Patent No. 191876 discloses that by means of burner design in the form of an oval, and by means of port design, a greater space to the average space of a burner may be burnt, providing greater thermal capacity (BTU's).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,205 incorporates a multi-ring burner assembly utilizing at least two flame rings to gently and evenly warm food and a third flame ring in conjunction with the first two flame rings for cooking food. This design has the further advantages of easy replacement of both the igniters and the gas jets from the top of the appliance without having to remove the unit from the appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,619 discloses gas burner with multiple gas rings comprising: a burner body mountable underneath a top plate, with a cut-out section, of an appliance and incorporating a first, upwardly directed gas injector and a second gas injector followed by a horizontal tubular Venturi opening into a vertical well; an outer burner head seated on the body through the cut-out section and spaced at a distance above the plate and provided with an annular chamber open above the well and having one or two rows of orifices for flames; and an inner burner head shaped so as to have a radial divergent coaxially supplied by the first injector through a recess located at the center of the head, ports being provided in the head so that all the primary air and the secondary air needed to operate the multiple burner arrives from the top of the top plate of the appliance.
Another manner by which to provide greater heat than that of a normal burner, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,460, wherein a gas burner assembly particularly for incorporated cooking hobs in a gas cooker, has at least two nozzles selectively feedable to form corresponding gas/air mixtures in two separate mixing chambers provided with flame orifices, said flame orifices being positioned on two different levels. The burner assembly is selectively operable to provide a full range of gas cooking powers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,173, discloses a combined burner and grate structure for use in connection with a gas range includes one or more burner elements. Each burner element has one or more fuel inlets, one or more fuel outlets disposed on one or more side surfaces, and a top surface. A horizontal planar support for a cooking vessel is made up of the top surface of each burner element. A gas rangetop can include one or more of these combined burner and grate structures.
Another patent disclosing ring burners is U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,176, which discloses a burner for cookers, suitable for burning gas, comprising at least two gas crowns, of which one central one and at least one circumferential one, a mixing chamber with Venturi effect, ducts for entry of the primary air and radial ducts for feeding the gas/primary air mixture to the said at least one circumferential crown, comprising a body, a head and a separation element that breaks up the internal space into ducts for entry of the primary air and ducts for distribution of the gas/primary air mixture.
Finally, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/967,537 with publication No. US 2005/0142511 discloses another manner by which to supply greater thermal or calorific capacity to a burner. Said publication discloses multiple gas burner assembly has two burners spaced apart by a bridge burner. An axis extending through the first and third burner intersects the perimeter of the bridging second burner. The second burner provides a means for providing a substantially continuous flame perimeter and continuous heating intermediate the first burner and third burner when the three burners are lit. This publication is the closest state of the art found. However, one of the differences between said publication and the invention, is that the distance between the main burner, the secondary burner and the satellite burner, has such a distance, that allows lighting the satellite burner through the main burner, avoiding that the flames of both burners have interference, causing a bad appearance in the flame and greater carbon monoxide production. In FIG. 12 of said application, a similar figure to that of the present invention is disclosed. However, it should be noted from the specification of the application, specifically in page 4, paragraphs 45 and 46, that the invention in this embodiment was not carried out. It should be noted that the intermediate burner in the embodiments of FIGS. 10 through 13 of the application, do not have a proper form of ignition, nor do they have an adequate form of burning.